


Santa's Love Letter

by hufflepuffqueen21433



Series: A Very Merry VIXXmas [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Based on a VIXX Song, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hopefully This Works This Time, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Merry Christmas, Snow, Snowball Fight, Vixx - Freeform, happy holidays, happy new year, puppyboy, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffqueen21433/pseuds/hufflepuffqueen21433
Summary: In which Wonshik gets lots of Christmas surprises from Jaehwan...





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can also read this on AFF under the username hufflepuffqueen.

Wonshik stood out on the patio watching his puppyboy, Jaehwan run around in the snow that had fallen overnight. He sipped his steaming cup of coffee, still feeling the effects of sleep weigh heavily on his body. Mornings were never his thing, even if it was 8 AM on Christmas Day. He knew he should probably get ready since he and Jaehwan had a busy day ahead of them. Despite their record company being closed for the holidays, the puppyboy had insisted on recording his new song in the studio that day. He didn't understand why Jaehwan was so dead-set on recording on Christmas Day. It wasn't like they were going to get in trouble for missing a deadline. It was their company after all. Deadlines didn't really matter all that much for them. Plus, they were supposed to go to Hongbin and Sanghyuk's house later for presents and dinner.

After downing the last sip of his beverage, Wonshik turned to head back into the house when he was suddenly pelted in the back of the head by something very cold. He turned back around only to drop his mug as he got a faceful of snow. Somewhere he could hear Jaehwan's incessant giggles. Wonshik brushed the snow off his face and opened his eyes just in time to see a third snowball sail by, just barely missing his face.

"Alright," he muttered. "If a snowball fight is what you want, then a snowball fight is what you'll get."

Wonshik swiftly scooped some snow into a ball and threw it at his boyfriend. The puppyboy stood there slightly stunned as a snowball hit him square on the nose. This time it was the rapper who couldn't control his laughter.

"Yah! What was that for?!" Jaehwan exclaimed. He tried to pout but he couldn't stop his giggle fits or his golden tail from wagging merrily behind him.

"Alright, Jaehwanie," said the rapper who was finally catching his breath, "I've gotta go get ready so we have time to head to the studio before we're supposed to be at Hongbin's."

Jaehwan vigorously nodded his head and then went back to playing in the snow while he waited for his boyfriend to be ready. Wonshik, on the other hand, picked up the abandoned mug and went back inside the house. Fifteen minutes later, the two were both ready to go and in the car. The rapper couldn't help but notice the stuffed backpack that the puppyboy was carrying. Whenever he inquired about it, Jaehwan dodged the question. This only made Wonshik more curious about what was inside.

They made it to the company in record time due to the fact that there weren't many cars on the road. The building itself wasn't much. Even though it was small and only had one recording studio, it was like a second home to Wonshik and Jaehwan. The two had built it from the ground up all by themselves and they were quite proud of it. And not far from here was where Wonshik had first found Jaehwan. He remembered that day clearly. The rapper had been out for a walk to relieve stress. His new record label was failing and no aspiring musician would sign under him. That walk was when he first found the stray pup shivering outside in the winter cold. He didn't have a hat to keep his floppy ears warm and his tail was wrapped around his body in a desperate attempt to retain heat. Wonshik took pity on the stray and took him back to the studio. It wasn't long before he discovered that the puppyboy was also interested in music and he even had a beautiful singing voice. Eventually, contracts were signed and Jaehwan's alter ego, Ken was born with some success soon following behind.

"Whatcha thinking about?" asked the puppyboy, ears flopping around as he shook the snow off of them.

"Nothing much. Now go warm up your voice. The sooner we get started, the better."

"Yes, sir!" Jaehwan threw his hand up in a military salute and then went into the recording room behind the glass. The rapper just rolled his eyes.

In the meantime, Wonshik turned on his computer and mixing board. He flipped the switch on the mixing board so that he could hear when Jaehwan buzzed him to let him know he was ready. He then put on his headphones and began editing one of the tracks that he had been working on for the past week while he waited for Jaehwan to finish warming up. No matter what he changed, he just couldn't get the lyrics to suit the melody. The rapper eventually got so absorbed in his work that he failed to notice the puppyboy sneak out of the recording room, grab his backpack, and enter the bathroom.

Sooner than he had expected, Wonshik heard the buzz that Jaehwan was ready. He spun his chair around to face the glass window and nearly fell out of his seat when he saw the puppyboy standing behind the microphone dressed from head to toe like Santa Claus. His ears drooping cutely out the bottom of his Santa and his tail wagged excitedly back and forth.

"SURPRISE!!" he yelled, throwing his arms up into the air. "Do you like it?"

Wonshik, who was still left speechless and gaping at the boy, just nodded his head in response. He had to admit it was really adorable. And this was Jaehwan; he should have expected something like this from him.

Jaehwan beamed. "Good! Now, go into the bathroom. There's another surprise for you in there too."

"What kind of surprise?" Wonshik questioned, warily.

"Just go into the bathroom and check out your other surprise," the puppyboy said sounding rather suspicious to Wonshik.

"Jaehwan..."

"Wonshik..." the puppyboy retorted. "Don't make me do aegyo because you know I will."

"Alright, fine," said Wonshik, taking off his headphones and quickly standing up. He knew he would have been done for anyway. No one could resist his boyfriend's aegyo.

Wonshik crossed the room and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He flipped the light switch and turned around, expecting to something like an elf costume. Instead, he didn't see anything apart from the normal bathroom amenities. Did he hide it somewhere? The rapper looked around the room; searching in the closet and on the shelves. He even looked behind the toilet. Nothing.

Giving up, he pulled open the bathroom door. He was about to ask his boyfriend where the surprise was hidden when he saw Jaehwan standing outside of the recording room and sliding a disc into the player.

"Sorry for lying to you. I had to distract you somehow," the puppyboy said sheepishly, "but I'm ready now. Wonshik, do you remember that Christmas three years ago when you found me on the street and brought me here?"

"Yeah. How could I forget?"

"You gave me a job and a nice warm home. And you loved me even though I know I can sometimes be really loud and obnoxious; especially when that evil mailman comes by every day."

Wonshik knitted his eyebrows. "Jae, where are you going with this?"

"Wonshik," the puppyboy continued, "I'm gonna go back into the recording room. There's a song I want to sing for you as both a Christmas present and my way of saying thank you for all you've done for me. I already put the disc in and warmed up my voice; it'll only take a minute for me to get set up."

"Uhh...okay." Wonshik sat back down in his chair and put his headphones back on; situating himself in front of the glass windows while Jaehwan re-entered the recording room and gave him a thumbs up when he was ready.

Wonshik hit play on his control board and leaned back against his chair as the melody started to play. It was a tune that he knew all too well because it was the song he had spent the entire week wracking his brain over. The one he couldn't get the lyrics right for. It was then that Jaehwan began to sing.

_"Even if I'm not a good talker, please understand me,_  
_I will tell you all of the truth that I've been keeping,_  
_Do you remember the day we first met?_  
_Your pretty lips smiled at me,_  
_After that day, I was determined,_  
_That I never want to lose you from my embrace,_  
_That I will go till the end."_

One line of the song flowed beautifully into the next. And Jaehwan's vocals suited it all so perfectly. Wonshik couldn't help the swelling of his heart as his boyfriend continued into the next verse of the song.

_"After I met you, I found something to do,_  
_It is to make you smile all day, every single day,_  
_There might be times when I'm really busy, but,_  
_In my head, there are only thoughts of you."_

By the end of the song, Wonshik could only sit there in silence. Not much ever made him cry, but he couldn't help the tears that fell silently from his eyes. He vaguely heard Jaehwan leave the recording room and approach him.

"I couldn't help but notice you struggling with this song all week. So I worked on it whenever you weren't home or you were asleep. What do you think of it?" the puppyboy asked as he sat across Wonshik's lap and took the headphones off of him again.

"I love it. It's perfect." The rapper leaned forward and pecked a kiss on the puppyboy's lips. "I can't believe you made me cry while wearing a Santa costume. Why are you wearing that thing anyway?"

"It is to make you smile all day, every single day," he sang the lyrics again. "I figured the song might make you cry and I like you better when you're smiling."

"You thought it would make me cry?"

"Yup." Jaehwan laughed, already knowing where this was going. "Admit it, Wonshik, you cry at anything."

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." The rapper, who had been rubbing Jaehwan's ears, stopped petting his boyfriend and crossed his arms indignantly.

"There's a spider on your shoulder."

Wonshik couldn't help himself. He stood up quickly, accidentally knocking Jaehwan down in the process, and darted to the other side of the room. When he realized it was a trick, he bounded back towards his boyfriend. "Yah! Don't do that again!"

Jaehwan just kept on laughing from his spot on the floor. "You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless."

"Aish! Stop laughing!" the rapper continued.

"You kinda had a face like this," Jaehwan said as he mimicked his boyfriend.

Again, Wonshik couldn't stop his actions. An uncontrollable laugh burst out of him as Jaehwan kept mimicking his reaction. Then he picked up the puppyboy and pulled him into an embrace. Without a doubt, Jaehwan had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. He came into Wonshik's life just when things were crashing around him. And whenever he felt lost, Jaehwan was always there to remind him that there were still a million more reasons left to smile. In a way, Wonshik knew that Jaehwan was his Christmas miracle. And even though the boy could be loud, obnoxious, and do crazy things like sing a ballad in a Santa outfit, Wonshik wouldn't change him for anything in the world.

"Uh, Wonshik, before you crush me to death," said the puppyboy; Wonshik instantly loosening his grip, "I do have one more surprise for you. Can you close your eyes?"

The rapper nodded and obliged. He listened to his boyfriend unzip his backpack and pull something out.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Wonshik was beginning to lose count of how many times his jaw dropped to the floor that. Jaehwan was standing before him holding a bright green elf costume in one hand and the matching pointy elf hat in the other. The hat even came complete with elf ears attached to it. "No. Jae, I love you but I am not putting that on."

"Pleeeeeease!! I just want one picture of us dressed festively together," he whined and pouted.

Wonshik watched Jaehwan's puppy ears flop on his head as he bounced on his heels. "Jae, we gotta head over to Hongbin's. It's almost noon."

The rapper should have expected the puppyboy's next actions. Instead, here he was now, dressed in a too small elf costume all because Jaehwan had some kind of controlling fairy magic in that aegyo of his.

"Jaehwan, if you show any of these pictures to the guys I promise you won't see any of your squeaky toys for a week," he muttered.

The puppyboy's wince did not go un-noticed by the rapper. He was obviously up to something devious.

"Well, do you remember last week when you dropped me off at Sanghyuk's house for our playdate?" Jaehwan averted his eyes. "Sanghyuk said I couldn't get a picture of you wearing something embarrassing. I said I could get one within a week and he still didn't believe me. So I kinda...we kinda...we made a bet. But I guess I could just tell him I lost the bet..."

Wonshik rolled his eyes. "Just take the picture."

"Really?!" Jaehwan lifted his big puppy eyes off the ground and wagged his tail a little.

"Make it fast before I change my mind. And you can only show it to Sanghyuk. No one else! Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" the puppyboy saluted for the second time that day. He pulled out his phone and snapped the picture. "I promise I won't show anyone but Sanghyuk. And I'll tell him that I'll bark at him if he tells anyone else about it."

"Thanks, Jaehwanie." Wonshik rustled his boyfriend's hair affectionately. "Let's get out of these costumes now and head over to Hongbin's."

After changing back into normal clothes, Wonshik was locking up the studio behind him when he was once again hit in the back of the head by a flying snowball. Wasting no time, Wonshik sent a snowball back at Jaehwan. Jaehwan had said in his song lyrics that he always wanted to see Wonshik smile. Wonshik could say the same about Jaehwan. They didn't have much, but they did have happiness. And to Wonshik and Jaehwan, that was all that mattered.

_"Lean on me,_  
_Believe in my love,_  
_Let's be together for always,_  
_Forever."_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays y'all!! This is my 3rd time attempting to post this. OTL. Ummm so yeah...Raken <3 I'm sure you can tell this was based off VIXX's "Love Letter." If you haven't heard the song, you should check it out. It's one of my favorites by VIXX. I also take no claim or credit over those lyrics. They all belong to VIXX. Please show them lots of love in 2017. Hope to hear from y'all again real soon <33
> 
> Come find me on Twitter "@sugaddicted05" :)


End file.
